Weekends
by hoagie
Summary: Timmy's noticed a change in Vicky but what's causing it?
1. Chapter 1

I'm out of my element with this one so bear with me

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner stared dejectedly into his bowl of cereal; he would have to spend another weekend without his parents. In the last year or so they had developed a routine of leaving nearly every weekend. They would usually tell him they were leaving for a Business trip or a romantic getaway or whatever. Timmy never bothered to listen to them anymore as the result was always the same for him.<p>

He would be left in the care of his "vigilant" and "loving" babysitter Vicky. He didn't believe he needed one anymore but knew that in the mind of his parents he was still a toddler, so he never bothered to tell them this. Plus for whatever reason his mother and father both adored Vicky, paying her well more than they ought to. Maybe it was because she could make him do the chores they couldn't. They didn't know she accomplished this through blackmail and intimidation, but what did it matter as they never believed Timmy when he told them about it.

A weekend with Vicky usually entailed manual labor, blackmail, random beatings, starvation and occasionally torture. A few weeks back however something had changed or more precisely she had changed. 5 years under her "care" had taught Timmy many of her mannerisms and idiosyncrasies, so he knew when something was off.

The doorbell rang which was followed by a thunder clap even though it was a bright clear day. Mrs. Turner spoke jovially "that must be Vicky". Timmy peeked out of the kitchen at the doorway to see a very different Vicky indeed. Instead of her usual attire of black jeans and a green shirt that showed off her midriff, Vicky wore a loose fitting dress that ended a little above her knees. Timmy felt the familiar feeling of fear that her presence caused wash over him, this time though it was accompanied with other emotions he couldn't name. Vicky's appearance was far more feminine than usual and Timmy didn't know what to make of it.

Timmy ducked back into the kitchen and returned to his cereal. While sitting at the kitchen table Timmy heard his mother welcome Vicky into his home, this was followed by Vicky speaking in a sickeningly sweet tone that only Timmy's parents bought.

"Hello Mrs. Turner is my darling Timmy ready for another weekend with his favorite babysitter"?

Timmy heard his mother reply "of course Vicky, you know that Timmy loves his alone time with you"

A few years ago his mother's comment would have angered him, but he has slowly accepted the fact that his parents never believed what he said about her and that he was simply going to have to deal with her until he was old enough not to need a babysitter or until his parents thought so.

Timmy heard his mother call out to him. "Timmy come say hello to Vicky" Timmy begrudgingly exited the kitchen and walked over to them, as soon as he entered the room he could feel their eyes on him. Timmy's mother shot him a glance of annoyance for making her have to tell him to say hello. Vicky was using her usual ruse for Timmy's parents which entailed a sweet looking smile while she batted her eye lids all the while projecting an air of innocence.

Timmy stepped as close to Vicky as he dared and spoke in a sullen tone ripe with indignation. "Hi Vicky" Vicky apparently oblivious to his tone kept her smile and stepped forward. Despite the recent growth spurt puberty had provided him, Timmy was still a few inches shorter than her, though she no longer towered over him.

Vicky wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her. Timmy tensed and prepared himself for pain. A Vicky hug usually entailed her bear hugging him and crushing his lungs, or her jabbing a thumb or finger in his ribs. Shock consumed Timmy when the pain never came; in fact her touch while firm was nowhere near as forceful as usual.

She spoke while holding him, "Timmy sweetest of all my charges."

Timmy's mother remarked "were so lucky to have someone as nice and responsible like Vicky"

Vicky released Timmy who instinctively backed away; fear filled his heart with the realization that Vicky hadn't made use of an opportunity to hurt him. Mr. Turner entered the room seemingly from nowhere carrying two suitcases. He handed one the bags to his wife and then handed Vicky a large wad of bills which she promptly pocketed. "That's for food and anything else you kids need" within an instant of this Mr. and Mrs. Turner were out the door. Vicky who had followed them out spun round to face Timmy.

Timmy felt her gaze upon him, even after years of her torture he was still afraid of being alone with her.

Vicky spoke her tone no longer disguised. "Well twerp, guess what I have in store for you." Timmy took a guess. "You're going to make me do some backbreaking and thankless task?"

Vicky responded her tone taking a sweet cadence not to disguise her emotions but because she simply enjoyed torturing him. "You're close twerp; I'm going to make you do some backbreaking and thankless task while you wear this!

Vicky gestured to a French maid outfit she pulled out from seemingly nowhere, which was now in her left hand. Timmy let out a small laugh. Vicky with a puzzled look on her face asked "what's so funny twerp" Timmy responded "as humiliating as that outfit is, I've dealt with this before Vicky, you're going to have to try harder than that.

A smirk of satisfaction came across Vicky's face and Timmy immediately regretted his words.

Speaking in her morbidly happy tone Vicky said "I forgot to tell you twerp, I got a new digital camera with SD card expansion" Vicky held out the camera which too appeared seemingly from nowhere. The smirk on her face grew larger. Vicky continued "with this camera I can document your secret desire to be a cross dresser with thousands of high resolution pictures and share them with your friends and family."

Timmy sighed in defeat and took the maid outfit from her. Vicky spoke "now be a good twerp and get to work before I decide you have to change in front of me and my new camera." Timmy with outfit in hand set out for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy closed the door of his bedroom behind him and locked it. The lock wouldn't keep Vicky out forever, but it would buy him time if she decided to barge in on him.

He walked over to his bed trying his best not to step on any of the pink and green objects strewn across the floor of his room. He couldn't remember where they all had come from or why most of them were only pink and green. Something about those colors felt like they were of great importance to him, but he could never remember why.

Timmy placed the outfit on his bed and then began changing out his clothes. While he was changing his mind began to wander. Vicky hadn't made him dress up like this since he was ten, why would she start again now?

His thoughts centered on the many ways Vicky's behavior had changed since the incident of two weeks ago. Vicky had become far less physically abusive. It used to be that if he did anything to anger her she would beat him and enjoy immensely, but now Timmy couldn't recall a single time she had struck him since before the incident.

Then there was the way she dressed lately, since this was the most obvious way in which she was acting different Timmy thought it over the most. Vicky had definitely started dressing in a more girly fashion. She had always been something of a tomboy or at least she wore clothes that were more practical for her hobby of being an evil babysitter. Now she wore dresses and shorts that showed off her legs every week. He thought she wore more makeup then usual too, though he couldn't be sure about this. She even occasionally let her hair down around him, something he had never seen her do in the 5 years before, though she had her hair up in its customary ponytail today.

Timmy felt his body shudder with the recognition that he had just thought about how Vicky looked and dressed. Puberty is hard on everyone, but Timmy Turner's was particularly difficult and to him somewhat shameful. Timmy had always thought Trixie Tang was pretty, but when he first began to notice girls in a different light he was blown away by how beautiful she was. This made her rejections even more frustrating, and Timmy soon found that his crush was dying.

The really hard part of puberty for Timmy though, the thing that he even felt ashamed about was the realization that he found Vicky physically attractive. Vicky, one the few people in his life he would consider his enemy was becoming more and more attractive to him, especially in the last two weeks since she had started dressing differently. Worse still, Vicky was even what Timmy would describe as his type; skinny and pale like Trixie.

Timmy slowly came back to reality and finished changing. Doing his best to ignore his growing sense of embarrassment he exited his room only to be met by a blinding flash. The flash blinded him temporarily, but as his eyes readjusted he could make out Vicky standing in front of him with her camera leveled at him. Another bright flash hit his eyes and Timmy angrily shouted "Vicky!"

Vicky responded "sorry twerp but I needed something to blackmail you with. How else can I be sure that you'll actually clean every toilet in the house? It's not like I can beat you into submission that would leave bruises that your parents could find." Rubbing his eyes and finding that his vision had returned, Timmy replied "that never stopped you before two weeks ago"

Timmy saw Vicky's face become emotionless and then turn a soft red. She stood still blankly for a few seconds before she erupted with rage. Screaming at the top of her lungs she yelled "Get scrubbing you little shit" and pointed down the stairs towards the first floor bathroom. Timmy calmly obeyed and headed down the stairs.

He felt good, even thought he was wearing a dress and doing what she had ordered, he felt like he had won that exchange with Vicky. Timmy couldn't remember a single time he had ever embarrassed Vicky before. What did he have to feel embarrassed about anyway? This was more behavior from Vicky that puzzled him.

Timmy set to work on cleaning the toilet and then moved on to the tile floor. Doing his best to just concentrate on what was in front of him Timmy found that the image of Vicky standing stiff and her face turning red kept popping into his head. He'd hate to admit it, but he was beginning to feel remorseful for what he did to her. For those few seconds of weakness Vicky had actually appeared human, hell she even looked cute.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place 2 weeks before the first two chapters. I hate to jump around with the time, but this was the only way I could get it to work in my head.

* * *

><p>He had had enough; his head was still ringing from when Vicky had slapped the back of his head. Ordinarily Timmy knew better than to argue with her but, being told to clean the same bathroom 3 times in one day had pushed him. After striking him, Vicky had forcibly dragged him into the bathroom and locked him in.<p>

She screamed at him through the door "you're not getting out till scrub every surface in that room!"

Timmy wasn't keen on repeating his work of only a few hours ago and knew that she would make him do some other chore when he was done with the bathroom just to keep him busy for the day.

Timmy tried his best to think of a way out of his current predicament. He slapped his forehead when he realized there was a window right in front of him. He could just leave the house and come back some time tonight. Vicky likely wouldn't check on him in the bathroom for at least an hour. Meaning he could wander to anywhere in Dimmsdale before she found out he had left.

Sure she would be beyond pissed at him when he came back and she would likely beat or torture him or both. Fortunately, she couldn't exactly tell his parents that she lost him for a couple of hours, so Timmy decided that the pain he would endure from her later would be more than worth a few hours free from her, not to mention the annoyance this would cause her.

Timmy slid the window up slowly, careful not to make too much noise. Hiking a leg up and out of the window, Timmy made his way outside. While walking on his front yard towards the sidewalk, Timmy thought about whether he should go to Chester or A.J's house.

He decided on A.J's house and turned in that direction only to walk straight into Francis. The two bumped into each other rather painfully. Timmy immediately felt a hard shove from Francis which knocked him on his ass. Sitting on the ground and looking up made the already freakishly large bully appear even bigger.

"Turner" the grey child said while cracking his knuckles. "I had you scheduled for a beating yesterday. Where were you?"

Timmy could only muster a "I… uh" before Francis cut him in "that's okay Turner you showed up just now."

Timmy noticed that he and Francis were not alone, Francis's contingent of fellow bullies and assholes had been walking with him and now seemed to form a circle around Timmy and Francis.

"I'll tell you what Turner, since you actually showed up for once. I'll let you throw the first punch." "Yeah throw the first punch in a fight I'll lose no thanks" Timmy replied while one of Francis's goons hoisted Timmy to his feet.

Francis took a few steps forward towards Timmy and leaned forward with his head being the closest part of his body towards Timmy pointing to his face Francis spoke again. "Come on Turner hit me."

Timmy was scared and angry; he was scared that Francis would beat him senseless and angry with himself that he had gone from one source of merciless beatings to another. Timmy yelled back "I'm not going to hit you Francis!" Timmy knew he was in for it. It didn't matter if he hit Francis or not, he wasn't strong enough to hurt Francis.

Francis was probably going to beat him anyway so Timmy knew that the worst he could do to Francis was to annoy him by refusing to fight him. Choosing this course of action Timmy simply folded his arms and stood where he was content not to fight.

Francis's goons who were ignorant of Timmy's choice began shouting fight in unison. Timmy ignored them and stood his ground. Francis seemingly gave up on making Timmy start the fight and grabbed hold of Timmy's collar with one hand while he cocked the other arm back. Timmy readied himself for a blow to the face, but suddenly he heard a feminine voice shout "Alright what's going on here?" come from the direction of his house.

Every boy in the group instinctively flinched and cowered at the sound of Vicky's voice. Among the children of Dimmsdale Vicky enjoyed the status of an urban legend, few were brave enough or dumb enough to face her. A fact made evident when many of the boys that had encircled Timmy and Francis took flight at the sight of her, though a few of Francis's goons remained where they were.

Timmy turned his head towards his house and watched Vicky walk across the lawn towards him. He would have never thought he would be happy to see Vicky, but in this situation she was the lesser of two evils.

Stopping a few steps away from Timmy and Francis Vicky spoke "I'm only going to say this once Francis, let go of the twerp and get the hell out here"

Even though Francis still had hold of his shirt, Timmy no longer thought Francis was a threat to him. All of Francis's attention was focused on the red head. Francis replied in his usual tough guy voice, though Timmy thought he heard hints of fear in it.

"Why should I do that? I'm not going to take orders from a girl"

Francis followed his statement by letting go of Timmy and throwing a right hook at Vicky. Timmy was shocked he would try to hit a girl (even if she was evil) but even more surprised at how easily Vicky side stepped his punch. Vicky countered by raising her left knee and bringing it in contact with Francis's chin. Timmy could actually make out the noise of Francis's upper and lower jaws collide violently. Francis was left standing in a daze. Vicky simply pushed him and he fell onto his back. Timmy watched as Vicky stood over Francis and berated him with every curse word he had ever heard and a few he hadn't. Still in a semi conscious state, Francis likely wasn't hearing much if anything Vicky said to him.

A series of metallic clicking noises drew Timmy's attention to his right. One of the few of Francis's goons that had stayed was opening a butterfly knife. Timmy realized that both he and the knife wielding goon were directly behind Vicky, if he charged now Vicky would never see it coming.

To Timmy's horror the goon did charge. Timmy yelled "Vicky watch out" but knew that a verbal warning wasn't enough. Timmy launched himself forward and managed to tackle the bully from behind causing both to fall forward. Proving that he wasn't dumb enough to fall on his own knife the goon threw his knife forward before he hit the pavement with Timmy on top of him.

Vicky turned around just in time to see the knife sliding on the sidewalk into her foot and that the twerp of all people had saved her from being stabbed. Timmy got off the bully and stood up. Looking over at Vicky, Timmy saw that she was staring at the knife by her feet. Her face had turned pale, even for a redhead.

"Timmy" Vicky said in a soft tone that seemed alien coming from her. "Yeah" Timmy answered. "go back inside" Vicky spoke not bothering to look up from her feet.

The rebellion Timmy had planed earlier all but evaporated when he bumped into Francis. Now that Vicky was outside it was impossible. Timmy found himself obeying her commands and ventured back inside. Vicky was acting strange, Timmy thought. She rarely if ever used his real name and he couldn't remember a time when he had heard her speak so softly and calmly.

Once inside his home Timmy realized that she was likely very angry with him and was simply acting restrained outside where there were witnesses. It was very likely that she would enact her retribution on him when she came back inside.

Now certain of her actions Timmy flung himself upstairs and into his room. He locked the door behind him and began hurriedly barricading the doorway with any heavy object he could find. Satisfied that the makeshift barrier was as strong as he could make it, Timmy sat down on his bed and began to listen quietly. Sure enough he heard Vicky open the front door and close it behind her. Next he heard a few footsteps and then nothing. Timmy listened quietly for five minutes but heard nothing else.

He had no delusions; Vicky had to know exactly where he was. Timmy was surprised she hadn't screamed at him to come down the second she entered the house or come running up the stairs after him. Instead all he heard was silence. In a weird way the silence was almost worse than if she had attacked him outright. Timmy thought perhaps this was her intention; she might just be lying in wait ready to ambush him. He could think of only one option, to wait it out.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is still part of the flashback that started with the previous chapter. I couldn't keep them as one chapter so i split them up. this will be the last of the flashbacks though, I promise

* * *

><p>Only three hours had passed before Timmy began to have doubts about his plan. His stomach had betrayed him. His parents had left Friday afternoon and Timmy hadn't eaten since lunch on Friday. Now that it was Saturday night, it was well over 24 hours since he had last eaten anything. Timmy realized there was no way he could hold out much longer as the pain in his stomach intensified.<p>

Reluctantly Timmy began dissembling his barricade which was not easy as his body was tired from a full day of Vicky labor and no food to run on. With the doorway clear, Timmy opened the door and poked his head out. Checking left and right convinced him that Vicky wasn't waiting for him in the upstairs hallway.

Timmy stood at the top of the stairs, his nerves were shot. His mind screamed at him not to go down stairs, but the nagging pain in his stomach was only getting worse. Taking each step as slowly as possible as not to make any noise, Timmy hoped that Vicky hadn't heard him exit his room. Reaching the end of the stairs made Timmy feel foolish, Vicky was sitting on the couch in his living room, she had probably heard him, the second he opened his bedroom door.

Vicky was staring blankly at the T.V in front of the couch. She looked up at Timmy for a brief moment and then returned her gaze to the Television that wasn't even turned on. Timmy's desire for food urged him on to his kitchen. He decided to ignore Vicky's abnormal behavior and counted himself luck that she had no demands of him.

Timmy opened his fridge and gathered everything he needed for making a sandwich. He heard her footfalls come from the living room to the kitchen. Thinking to himself this is it, she's gonna strike, he pulled his head out the fridge preferring that he see her attacks coming. Instead he saw that Vicky was leaning in the counter top with her left side. The same blank expression he had seen earlier was still on her face. Vicky was evidently lost in her thoughts.

At a complete loss as to what Vicky's intentions were or what he should be doing, Timmy returned to his meal preparation. "Twerp" he heard her say softly. Even though it was insult, Timmy didn't believe he heard any malice in her voice.

"Yeah Vicky?"

"I… just wanted to say about earlier today" There was apprehension in her voice and her demeanor suggested she was nervous about something.

"I just wanted to say tha…" Her voice was uncharacteristically weak and it seemed peter out completely at the end of her statement.

If he didn't know better Timmy could have sworn Vicky was trying to thank him. When he thought about it, it didn't seem all that strange that Vicky would find thanking someone so hard, especially himself whom she seemed to harbor so much resentment towards.

Timmy looked at her and saw that she was staring back at him, like she was awaiting a response. Speaking timidly Timmy said "umm that's okay Vicky" Seemingly satisfied with his response Vicky perked up and simply said "good" before she left the kitchen and returned to the couch. This time she switched the T.V on and began watching it happily.

His preparation complete Timmy sat down at his kitchen table and began his meal. Timmy pondered over if Vicky really needed to thank him? Timmy hadn't thought much about when he stopped the knife wielding goon. Surely most people would try and prevent that kind of harm befalling someone else right? Sure, they had never really gotten along but he couldn't let her die.

Timmy finished his meal and left the kitchen. Vicky was still watching the T.V. There was an awkward silence between the two of them as Timmy stood at the base of the stairs. For the briefest moment Timmy thought about joining Vicky on the couch and watching T.V with her. His own thoughts shocked him, in what instance would that ever be a good idea? Even now with her uncharacteristically neutral mood, it sounded like the equivalent of shooting himself in the foot. Thinking better of it, Timmy decided to just go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy finished cleaning the bathroom as instructed and left it to see what Vicky would tell him to do next. He found her as usual lying on his couch watching T.V. Her slender body was splayed across the couch. Much to his own chagrin, Timmy found himself looking her over. Timmy couldn't believe that anyone that that spent as much time lying around watching T.V or eating junk food as Vicky did could be so skinny.

Vicky finally took notice of his presence and turned her attention from the screen to him. "Finally done the bathroom twerp?"

Timmy could only mumble"yeah" in a depressed tone.

"Good" Vicky said in the sickeningly sweet sounding tone that she used whenever she tortured him, though something about it sounded off.

"I need you to mow the lawn"

"What!" Timmy blurted out. "You want me to work outside wearing this?"

"You said it yourself, twerp. That outfit doesn't embarrass you anymore, so I don't see the problem."

Timmy knew of course that she did see his problem, she just didn't care. Wearing the maid outfit in front of Vicky was bad enough but parading himself across his front yard for the whole neighborhood to see would be a humiliation he could never live down. Desperate to avoid this fate Timmy asked "what if I refuse"

Vicky looked him in the face and smiled, it was her usual smile for teasing him, but again this seemed off too, fake maybe?

"I think you forgot about the pictures I took earlier today it would be a shame if someone saw them"

Timmy replied angrily "What's the difference if I have to go outside dressed like this?"

In the same sweet but not quite genuine tone Vicky replied. "Twerp, if you do what I tell you, a few people in the neighborhood might see you, if you refuse every student in Dimmsdale Jr. high will see you when I post the pictures on every social networking site known to man, your choice twerp."

Vicky turned off the Television and rolled over so that she was facing the back rest of the couch. "Who knows twerp if you finish the lawn before I wake up, I might even let you eat something today."

Timmy was stunned, not once in five years had Vicky ever tried to strike a deal with him or motivate him with anything other than fear and blackmail. The idea that she would ever offer him something pleasant was unfathomable.

With his mind racing Timmy realized that his rebellion of two weeks ago had been mistimed. Not just because he bumped into Francis but because Vicky was still her normal untouchable self then. Since then she has been acting strange, showing signs of weakness. With a predatory instinct Timmy realized now was the time to strike. He didn't know how she would react to in subornation now, but he knew she was far more vulnerable now. With his heart set on another uprising, Timmy began to think of how.

"Are you going to get to work twerp, or are you going to stand over me like a creep?" Vicky's question drew his attention back to the girl on couch. Timmy was muttering an appeasing response when he saw it.

Vicky's camera was sticking out of her left pocket since she was lying on her right side. If he could snatch the camera he could delete the pictures of himself. Without the blackmail Vicky's position would only become weaker.

His mind made up Timmy reached out and grabbed the camera unconcerned about his hand brushing up against Vicky's body. Camera in his hand Timmy made it half way up the stairs before he heard Vicky scream "Twerp!" at the top of her lungs. There was no false anger in her voice, she was pissed.

Timmy made to his room and locked the door behind him. The sound of Vicky bounding up the steps accompanied the start up noise of the camera. Timmy brought up the two pictures Vicky had taken of him and deleted them. Vicky began pounding on the door causing it to rattle in the door frame. "Twerp, open this fucking door!" With the blackmail destroyed Timmy was going to switch the camera off when something caught his eye.

Though he had originally only had interest in two of the pictures stored in the camera, the image next in the queue seemed very familiar. The pounding on the door only intensified as Timmy stared into the small screen. "You know I can pick the stupid locks in your house twerp, so open the fucking door!" Timmy ignored her as he realized the next picture was of his room, in fact he was in the picture as well, curled up in his bed asleep. The picture must have been taken from the window to the left of his bed. "Am I really going to have to go find a paperclip?" she screamed "fine" and then gave his door one final kick before she headed downstairs.

Timmy went through the selection of photos, there were several more pictures of him in his room, there were pictures of him leaving school, walking through their neighborhood, playing with his friends. Timmy felt his body become hot; he felt both indignation and guilt. He was angry that she was invading his privacy but he felt guilty at the same time, like he had stumbled into learning someone's secret on accident. All told Timmy found about fifty pictures of himself on Vicky's camera. The dates of the pictures varied from one day ago to just before two weeks back.

Timmy couldn't believe it; he expected this kind of behavior from her little sister but Vicky? Why would she do this? Did she have feelings for him? Was that why she dressed differently; maybe the recent decline in physical abuse from her was Vicky's way of being nice. The sound of Vicky ascending the stairs became audible, but Timmy was lost in his thoughts. Wasn't he a little young for her? Timmy knew that Vicky never gave a damn about morality or right and wrong, but a nineteen year old stalking a thirteen year old was weird, really weird.

Maybe, Timmy thought he was the only real male presence in her life? Although she wasn't bad looking, Timmy didn't find it hard to believe that the men of her age group wanted nothing to do with someone as vicious and selfish as her.

A click was heard from Timmy's lock and then the door opened. Timmy had expected her to pounce on him the second the door was opened but instead she strolled in casually as if nothing was wrong. Timmy still had the camera in his hands while he turned to face her and shoot her an accusing stare. Vicky stopped when she was about a foot away from him; she reached out and took the camera from him without a fight.

Timmy was at a complete loss of words, he didn't know what to do. All he could manage was to stare at her. Vicky looked down at the tiny screen of the camera, clicked through a few pictures and then turned it off. She brought her gaze up to meet Timmy's; he was still staring daggers at her.

"Don't give me that look twerp, I borrowed Tootie's camera."

Timmy spoke his tone calm but resentful "no, you didn't."

" What" Vicky said shocked that he would challenge her word.

"I know what Tootie's camera looks like; I've had it shoved in my face enough to know that camera isn't her's".

Vicky let out a sigh and then tossed the camera gently onto Timmy's bed. Timmy noticed that she had a defeated look on her face; his plan of rebellion might have actually worked. He had put her through a great deal of annoyance and now it looked like she was about to give up. The thing was though; now that he was winning he wished he hadn't ever bothered. Timmy had learned something he wished he could forget. There was an awkward silence as they each stared each other down. Timmy felt guilty about finding out Vicky's secret even though it concerned him.

Vicky finally broke the silence "twerp, there's something you're going to have to understand before your parents come back."

Timmy replied hesitantly, sure that he didn't want to hear what she had to say. "What?'

Vicky reached out towards Timmy causing him to flinch slightly. Vicky let out a small cackle at his reaction. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck. "hmm I'll tell you later." Vicky began to rub the back of his neck and then moved up and ran it through his hair. Timmy began to blush as the older girl smiled at him and caressed him delicately.

Vicky then brought her other hand to the back of his head as well. Timmy was growing increasingly nervous, he spoke but he could barley control the trembling in his voice. "Vicky…what are you doing?" Vicky looked at him and drew him closer to her till their noses were almost touching. Timmy felt his heart rate skyrocket, he was nervous that she would try something.

There was a look in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Sorry twerp, but this is going to hurt."

He felt her pull on his head and then felt a great blow to his stomach. The blow was violent enough to knock all the air out of his lungs. Timmy fell to his knees gasping; he had suffered the same strike as Francis though to the body not the head. He hadn't realized when but Vicky had maneuvered around behind him and put him in a choke hold.

Timmy was panicked, convinced that she was going to kill him. With his body already starved of oxygen it didn't take long till he started to black out. His last thought before losing consciousness was that he had pushed her too far and now she was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been awhile since I last posted, so I have to say sorry this one took so long.

* * *

><p>Consciousness returned slowly to Timmy, through the slowly fading fog of his mind he could gather that he was in his living room, but he didn't understand why or how. Timmy tried to rub his eyes in his groggy state but found that both of his hands were bound to something. Finding that he was restrained caused his memory to come flooding back.<p>

Vicky had knocked him unconscious and now he found himself tied to a cheap metal folding chair. His arms were tied to the chair legs; he strained against his bounds, but found that they were tied to tight do anything against. Next Timmy tried to move his legs but found that they were tied together at the ankles. "Shit" he said aloud when he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

Timmy looked around the room and saw that the T.V was on; his chair was set up about a foot in front of couch which was empty. Vicky was nowhere to be found and Timmy was fearful of her return since he would be completely at her mercy. Timmy listened quietly for any signs that Vicky was still in the house but he couldn't hear anything over the T.V. Maybe her plan was to tie him to the chair and then leave him till Sunday morning. It seemed like something she might do to get back at him. Perhaps she had left the T.V on for him.

Though he didn't want to believe it, Timmy realized he was probably going to be in this chair for a while. He turned his focus the Television; Vicky had left it on the biography channel which was unusual as she rarely watched anything other than the world of lip-gloss or the dungeon channel. A commercial in-between shows informed Timmy that it was dictator week on the biography channel. Suddenly this made more sense to Timmy as he didn't find it hard to believe Vicky aspired to be a despot.

With nothing else to do Timmy tried to watch a show but his short attention span always seemed to betray him when something historical or educational was on. The familiar sound of his front door opening startled Timmy. He thought to himself, she hadn't decided to abandon me after all; I don't know whether to be relieved or scared.

"So your finally awake twerp?" The sound of Vicky's footsteps told him she was coming his way, and then he heard a familiar metallic clicking noise. Vicky walked around the chair to face him; she had a knife in her hand. The weapon made Timmy nervous and the gleeful smile on her face was even worse.

"So twerp" she said while bringing the tip of the knife to just under his chin. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but I'm going to make sure you understand. If you touch anything of mine again I will make you pay"

She jabbed the knife upward just enough for Timmy to feel the tip of the blade push his into his skin. "Understand twerp?"

Timmy could only blurt out a genuinely meek "yeah"

Vicky continued "That's good twerp."

Gently, Vicky moved the blade out from under his chin and dragged the blade delicately across his face. "It would be a shame if you screwed up again and I had to mar your cute little face"

Timmy didn't know what to be more concerned about that Vicky might cut him or that she had just called him cute. She removed the blade from his skin and folded the blade into the handle.

"Well now that we've taken care of that, we can move onto something a little bit more pleasant"

Vicky sat down into Timmy's lap with her legs hanging over his right side, she threw her right arm over his shoulders and smiled at him. Timmy's face became flush from his second oddly intimate encounter for the day. He could feel the heat from her body and the softness of bottom in his lap. Vicky walked the fingers of her left hand up his chest and then stopped when she reached his chin.

For the second time in a day, Timmy asked "Vicky, what are you doing?"

"Just something I've wanted to do for a while now." Vicky moved her face closer to him and began to give small pecks to his neck.

With his voice trembling he asked "why." Looking slightly annoyed Vicky halted her affection.

"Do I really need to tell you how I feel twerp? You saw what was on that camera, and I know you've noticed how I've been dressed differently lately, you look me over every chance you get you little pervert."

Timmy replied hesitantly "but why me"

A smirk came across her face as she looked him in the eyes "Timmy, you're only boy who puts up a fight, the only man who's ever caused me a moments frustration and you're the only person who's ever stuck their neck out for me."

Though he didn't think it was possible, Timmy felt his face become redder.

Another question came into his mind and he asked "But you always make me do your chores and you always pick on me"

The smirk on Vicky's face grew wider. "Two things twerp, one I don't do my own chores and two if you knew anything about girls you would know that they tease the boys they like."

Not sure he wanted to hear the answer but incapable of thinking of something else to say Timmy asked "So, you like me like that?

"Yep" Vicky blurted out like nothing strange was happening. "Don't you like me?"

The frankness of her question surprised Timmy but he managed an answer anyway "Vicky until today I assumed you hated me, so I thought you were my enemy."

Seemingly unaffected by his answer Vicky asked "what about now?"

The question sounded stupid to Timmy, the girl had beat him and tied him to a chair after all, but when he thought about it he couldn't honestly say how he felt about her. He didn't believe there was any hatred in his heart for her anymore even though he thought there should have been.

"Vicky I don't know how I feel about anything anymore"

Timmy lowered his head to avoid her gaze, his world had been turned upside down today and he was so confused about his feelings he just wished he could be left alone, but that wasn't an option.

"Aww you look depressed Timmy, how bout I cut you loose and we get something to eat?" Timmy raised his head and looked her in the eyes.

"You mean it?"

"Yep, well under one condition" Looking away from her Timmy muttered "of course."

With anger in her voice Vicky replied "If you're going to give me attitude you can forget it twerp."

Timmy was hungry and already very tired of his confines so he responded apologetically. "No no I'm sorry, what is it?"

The smirk returned to her face while she looked him straight in the eyes "I want you to give me a kiss"

"What!" Timmy blurted out in astonishment.

"That's the price twerp, give me what I want or I'll leave you in this chair till tomorrow morning."

Timmy looked her in the eyes his own were wide open. "You can't be serious."

Stoically she responded "Why wouldn't I be."

"Vicky I can't do that."

"Why not twerp?"

Unable to articulate a reason Timmy simply blurted out "I don't know I just can't."

"So you would rather sit here and starve then go get something to eat with a girl that likes you?"

Vicky had a pained look in her eyes, either she had become a skilled actress in the span of a few hours or his refusal had really hurt her. There was a time Timmy would have gladly hurt her, but now that he had he felt bad. This was the second time today he felt remorseful for hurting her. Something had changed in his attitude towards her. The more he thought about it the less he wanted to stay in the chair.

Vicky spoke, trying to disguise her pain with anger. "Fine be that way" while she got off him and stood up.

She turned away and began to walk away before Timmy spoke up. "Vicky wait."

Halting her movement Vicky spun round to face him. "I'll do it, just please don't leave me here."

The smirk on her face returned once again. "I don't know Timmy you refused my offer so coldly, why should it still stand?"

"I'm sorry Vicky I was being stupid."

In her teasing voice Vicky said "okay Timmy if you apologize I guess the offer still stands."With that she returned to sitting in his lap. To Timmy the sensation of her sitting back into him felt oddly pleasant.

"I'm glad to see that you returned to your senses twerp, now how about my kiss, and I want it to be good, on the lips not some bullshit peck to the cheek, understand?"

Timmy nodded his head while she just looked at him with a smile on her lips. Timmy felt incredibly awkward knowing he had no choice but to do something that disgusted him, at least he thought it disgusted him. Vicky was far from ugly it was just that he had considered her his enemy for so long now that he felt like he would be losing something if he gave her any affection.

Looking in to her pink eyes Timmy thought to himself well at least she's pretty before he pressed his head forward and their lips met. Vicky lips felt so soft and she was being unusually gentle that the whole Endeavour proved to be enjoyable, much to Timmy's surprise. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity to Timmy, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Vicky broke the kiss and looked Timmy in the eyes. "That wasn't so bad was it twerp?"

Timmy thought her question over; he had against his better judgment found it pleasant but, that didn't mean he wanted to admit. Still, angering Vicky while he was tied up and she had a knife on her would be foolish. Deciding to tell the truth Timmy said "no, it wasn't bad. It was…nice."

Vicky beamed him a smile and then stood up. With the knife in her hand Vicky said "A deals a deal" before she cut his bonds.

Putting her knife away Vicky reached down and hauled Timmy to his feet. "So twerp, what do you want to eat?"

Timmy replied hesitantly not at all used to be given a say. "I don't care...is there anything you feel like?"

Vicky shot him another smirk "I'll think of something, but first you have to change."

Timmy looked himself over; somehow he had forgotten he was still wearing the maid outfit.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's chapter six down. I just wanted thank everyone that's soldered on through my hackneyed narrative and poor grammar. This was my first serious attempt at a story and its been encouraging to have a couple core people that have reviewed every chapter Ive put up. Ive got another three chapters planned for this so I'll do my best to come up with an ending that doesn't suck.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Even in his usual attire and pink hat, Timmy felt out of place sitting in the passenger seat of Vicky's car. Vicky opened the driver's side door and sat next to him. Placing the keys in the ignition but not turning the engine on, Vicky looked over to Timmy.

"So twerp, I mean Timmy, ready for our first date?" she spoke with a teasing tone and a playful smirk on her face.

Although she wasn't entirely serious her statement still caused Timmy to blush and make him wonder what exactly he had agreed to when she had him tied up. Not willing to anger his attractive but dangerous babysitter, Timmy tried his best to sound sincere and answered "umm yeah?"

Vicky beamed him a smile and then leaned over into the passenger side of the car. Her face was only inches away from Timmy's causing equal parts of terror and exhilaration to run through him. She spoke to him, her tone being slightly amorous. "You're so cute when you're nervous" Observing that Timmy's face had turned even redder, Vicky let out a short laugh and returned to her seat.

Vicky turned the key and the engine hummed to life. The car began to move along and they made their way through Dimmsdale. The question of where exactly where they going popped into Timmy's head. He realized that he had never asked Vicky something without it sounding like a demand. Casual conversation with Vicky wasn't something he had ever considered before.

"Say Vicky, where are we going?"

"I decided that we should just pick up a pizza and then go back to your house and watch a movie."

Timmy replied "oh ok."

"What, is there something wrong?"

An odd joke emerged in Timmy's head. "What are you afraid of being seen with me?" Timmy said trying to sound sarcastic but ended up feeling awkward.

"Yeah I am" Vicky responded completely dead pan. "Oh" Timmy replied actually feeling hurt and sounding just the same.

"Relax twerp, can't you take a joke? You've been my favorite slave for a long time now Timmy, and besides when have I ever given a shit about what people think of me?"

Timmy just nodded his head while his thoughts raced with how much her words had affected him. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't know how he felt about her. Timmy didn't believe he had ever really hated her, which made sense as he had always found it hard to stay angry with people, but that didn't mean he liked the girl who had up until 20 minutes ago had treated him like shit every chance she got. Still though, why would her saying that she was ashamed to be seen with him cause him to feel so down and then her saying it was a joke make him feel so good, hell her saying that he was her favorite slave had put a smile on his face.

"Alright were here." Vicky spoke breaking his concentration.

Timmy looked out to see that they were parked in front of a pizzeria. "Okay, just wait here twerp; I'll be out in a second."

Vicky opened the door and stepped out, but before she could close the door Timmy blurted out jokingly "So you are afraid to be seen with me."

Vicky turned around and poked her head inside the car. Playfully she said "shut the hell up twerp." Before she closed the door and headed inside the shop.

Why was he doing this, why was he being friendly with her? Part of him still preferred a state of open war with Vicky to any level of civility. Yet he was joking with her and he had kissed her, sure he didn't really have a choice at the time, at least he didn't think he had. The truth was at one point in his life he would have chosen to stay tied up and starve rather than kiss her.

Oddly Vicky's change in attitude towards him had coincided with a dark time in Timmy's life. About a month ago Timmy began to fall into bouts of depression. Sometimes the depression would last a couple of minutes other times a whole day. The cause of these bouts was a constant mystery to him, he couldn't explain it, he just felt empty inside like two parts of his soul had been ripped out. Vicky came back and handed the pizza box to Timmy to hold onto on the drive home.

Timmy looked over at the red head while she drove home. He'd hate to admit it but she was becoming more attractive every time he saw her. Vicky's presence caused a realization in Timmy's head. He hadn't thought about or remembered his depression until she had left him alone in the car. This was the first time his sadness has come to his attention all day. Vicky appeared to him to be a great distraction, her strange behavior in the last two weeks had occupied his thoughts and her advances today had completely absorbed his attention. For the first time in his life Vicky had become a positive influence.

Upon returning home Timmy brought the pizza box to his kitchen and set it down on the counter. Vicky opened it and put a slice on her plate and carried it out with her to couch in front of Timmy's T.V. Timmy grabbed his own slice and carried it out to his living room. Vicky looked over at him as soon as he entered the room. Timmy wondered what he was supposed to do. Vicky probably wanted him to sit next to her, but Timmy had reservations. He was still a little afraid of her, and he felt that sitting down next to her would be like initiating a strangely intimate encounter with her.

While she was still gazing at him, Vicky patted the couch cushion next to her. This left no doubt as to what she wanted and Timmy felt a desire to give her what she wanted lest he hurt her feelings. Timmy was beginning to wonder if the new Vicky was starting to grow on him, He sat down on the couch careful not to sit right next to her which seemed to annoy her.

They both ate in silence while Vicky channeled surfed. After they both finished eating Vicky commented "There's nothing good on" And then turned the Television off. This unnerved Timmy as the T.V was acting as a buffer giving him an excuse not to speak to her.

Vicky looked in Timmy's direction and shot him a smile before she scooted closer to him. Timmy fought back the desire to move further away from her and stood his ground. It would be pointless to resist her as Vicky always got what Vicky wanted. Vicky moved further towards him till their legs were touching. Vicky wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her so that her chest was touching his back and her chin rested on top of his head.

"This is so much nicer than hearing me scream at you isn't it twerp?"

Timmy responded his tone weak "Yeah, I guess so." Even with two previous close encounters with her today, Timmy current situation didn't feel any less awkward, especially since he could feel the softness of her breasts pressing into his back. It was all Timmy could manage to sit there with her completely still.

"Timmy" Vicky spoke sweetly to gain his attention.

"Yeah"

"Do you hate it when I do things like this to you?"

Timmy pondered over her question for a few seconds before he responded. "I…don't hate it, it's just really strange for me" He said before his voice trailed off.

"Yes" Vicky spoke trying to get him to continue.

"I don't want to say."

"Come on twerp; with the dirt you got on me today can't you tell me, besides I could make you tell me if I wanted to."

Timmy let out an exasperated sigh and then continued. "I was going to say that if doing things like this meant that you'll never scream at me or hit me again then I don't mind."

Vicky giggled at him which was not something he was used to hearing from her. "That almost sounds like an excuse." She said while she began nestle her face against his.

"Why don't you stay down here with me tonight twerp, I'm tired of being alone."

Vicky's request rattled a thought around in his head. Vicky had surprisingly more or less admitted to having no friends to him. This was far from a shock to him but it put him in an awkward place, he now felt an obligation to stay with her. Feelings of obligation aside he realized he probably didn't have a choice in the matter and resigned himself to a night spent away from the comfort of his own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though this is the longest chapter yet, I have to say it took me far too long to update this so I must apologize, Battlefield 3 is really addictive. On the bright side I put characters other than Timmy and Vicky in this chapter. (shocking I know)

* * *

><p>For most children a Friday during the school year is a day of celebration. For Timmy Turner, Friday signaled the return of a situation that simply frustrated him. Monday through Friday had come and gone and now Timmy found himself on the verge of another weekend with Vicky. For the first time in his life he had mixed feelings about Vicky watching over him, instead of just hating it.<p>

The idea that he was warming up to Vicky had logged itself in his thoughts and refused to leave. Timmy had gone through the school week like a zombie unable to concentrate on his chores and much to his dismay; found himself daydreaming about Vicky. Even during his lunch period which he shared with Chester and A.J his mind wandered.

"Dude…Dude!" "Huh" Timmy blurted when he finally realized Chester was trying to speak to him.

Both Chester and A.J who were seated across from Timmy were staring at him. Chester asked "Timmy, are you alright?"

Trying his best to sound nonchalant Timmy said "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just in another place right now."

With a look of slight concern A.J asked "Timmy did you see the new Crash Nebula last night?"

Understanding just how odd it would sound Timmy hesitantly said "No, I guess I missed it."

Both A.J and Chester had looks of shock on their faces. The more perceptive of Timmy's two friends asked "Alright, Timmy what's going, you've been acting weird all week and now you're missing crash nebula."

Timmy retorted "It's nothing"

A.J continued "Really, cause it doesn't sound like nothing."

Chester chimed in jokingly "what is it, girl trouble?"

"No" Timmy blurted out unconvincingly as he felt his face turn red.

A.J chuckled to himself and commented "So it is."

Seeing just how easily A.J saw through him made Timmy realize being friends with someone whose intellect towered over yours was a mixed bag. Looking at Timmy A.J was about to speak before something drew his attention to his right. Without taking his eyes off the distraction he spoke "speaking of girl trouble, Timmy."

"What?" Timmy replied before he heard a high pitch screech "Oh Timmy!"

As he turned in the direction of the voice Timmy saw Tootie slide on the cafeteria bench seat into hugging him in one inhumanely fluid motion. Timmy felt the usual mix of annoyance and guilt Tootie's presence caused wash over him while Chester and A.J just snickered at him.

While clinging to him Tootie spoke. "Timmy lunch will be over soon; don't you want to walk me to my next class?"

With his spirit sapped Timmy didn't have it in him to say no to her so he just mumbled "alright."

Tootie shouted "yes!" in celebration and continued to cling to him. Despite the guilt a target of unrequited love feels, Timmy managed to eat some of his lunch before fifth period started. After the bell that signaled the end of lunch rung Tootie flung herself to her feet and hauled a sullen Timmy to his as well.

Along the way to Tooties class she insisted that they hold hands. Ordinarily Timmy would have objected to this but he no longer cared about what other people thought of him, especially Trixie or any other girl in school for that matter. The more he thought about his female peers the more he realized how much they bored him. This proved fortunate as most of the kids they passed in the hallways laughed and whispered to each other as they saw him walking in hand with the less than popular Tootie, except for one blonde girl they passed who shot Tootie and angry stare.

"Timmy" Tootie said as they moved through the school.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry" Timmy was confused, Tootie hadn't done anything more than annoy him like she usually did.

"What are you sorry about?"

"I'm sorry about Vicky she said she would be watching you again." Timmy felt his heart flutter as he heard Vicky's name. Thinking to himself; Timmy thought I sure hope that doesn't mean what I think it does.

Timmy responded his tone unusually nice for speaking to Tootie. "That's okay Tootie, it's not your fault that Vicky… acts the way she does."

I know it's not my fault; it's just that she's been acting weird this week. She used to tell me how she was going to torture you just to upset me, but now when she talks about watching you she so giddy that it's creepy. I'm scared she might do something really bad to you."

Timmy was going to try and console her but Tootie latched onto him again with a hug. Timmy let out an annoyed sigh as he pondered over what the girls in Vicky's family liked about him so much, he tried to delicately squirm his way out of her grasp she held on tight.

"Oh, Timmy I'm so worried about you." Although he felt annoyed at Tootie's persistence he allowed her to hold onto him as his guilt crushed him. Timmy had always felt guilty around her as he simply couldn't return the feelings she had for him. Now he had to contend with the possibility that her older sister had accomplished in a week what tootie couldn't in three years. If Tootie knew what Vicky was really doing to him it would crush her.

With his guilt trip in high gear Timmy felt the need to try and console her. "Tootie its okay really, I've dealt with you sister before, I'll be fine."

Technically he wasn't lying to her but he felt like he was since he didn't mention Vicky's advances. "I know Timmy; it's just hard having her for a sister."

Tootie's statement was something he had no doubts about. Looking to a clock on the wall Timmy found they only had two minutes left till the start of fifth period. "Tootie could you please let go of me, we don't have much time left till class."

Tootie let go and looked up at Timmy. "Timmy you can go now, you don't have to walk me to class anymore."

Surprised that she would let him go, Timmy asked "are you sure?" "Yeah, I am, besides if you don't go now you'll be late to class." Timmy felt sorry for her but that didn't mean he would turn down an opportunity to get away from Tootie.

"You're right Tootie, I gotta get to class; I'll see you around." Tootie lowered her head and mumbled "Yeah, see ya" Before she shambled off.

Even though Tootie had left him before they had reached her class, Timmy was still late to his. He was only a few seconds behind the bell, not enough for the teacher to care, but late enough that most of his class had already taken their seats. This meant that when he walked in everyone else would be staring at him.

Although he was only standing up in front of everyone for a few seconds he felt embarrassed like he had stage fright. Before Timmy found his seat and sat down he noticed that the blonde girl from before was staring at him intently. Timmy recognized her face this time but he couldn't remember her name, he knew she was one of Trixie's friends but he had never paid attention to her.

Class began but Timmy spent the most of his time trying to remember the girl's name. At the end of the period he still couldn't remember her name but he had an inkling that it started with a V but he couldn't be sure. With the school day over Timmy caught his bus ride home which gave him more time to think.

The weekend had officially started for him meaning that he would be with Vicky soon as his parents had told him about their next trip already and that they were leaving today. Timmy's mind raced with the things Vicky might do to him this time, once again the confusion from before flooded his mind. The last weekend with Vicky had been awkward but at the same time exhilarating. Part of him had to admit that he was looking forward o seeing Vicky again while another part of him a learned behavior or a survival mechanism said that contact with Vicky was to be avoided at all cost.

Timmy was left off at his bus stop and began the short walk home. On days like this where Timmy's parents left before they even came home they would hire Vicky to watch him, typically Timmy would be home for a few minutes before Vicky showed up. With each step bringing him closer to home his pulse quickened, Timmy wondered to himself why even just thinking about Vicky caused his heart to jump.

Timmy made the turn from the sidewalk to the path up to his front door and found that there was someone sitting on his front step. It was the same blonde girl he saw earlier today. The girl perked her head up when she saw Timmy approaching his front door. Whatever the reason the blonde seemed intent on speaking with him, this caused some worry in Timmy as he still couldn't remember her name and he didn't want to come across as a jerk. Maybe he thought she didn't his name either, they were never friends or even acquaintances. Judging by how annoyed she looked whenever he tried to talk to Trixie they were probably close to being enemies.

The blonde stood up and spoke. "Timmy, I want to talk to you for a second."

Timmy screamed shit in his head. She did know his name; he was now in the very awkward place of speaking with someone who knew his name when he didn't know theirs.

"Talk to me about what?" Timmy asked hoping she wouldn't notice that he didn't say her name; Timmy didn't want to come across as a self absorbed ass, though he wondered how much courtesy should shown to someone who shows up at his house uninvited.

"I… saw you and Tootie today."

Understanding how it must have looked Timmy said "Oh, listen me and Tootie aren't…" but before he could clarify further the blonde girl spoke again.

"I thought when you finally saw past Trixie you would see me." Timmy felt the all too familiar feeling if his face turning red as he grasped the significance of her words. Yet another set of variables was added to Timmy's overstressed mind, it was all he could manage to stand and listen to her.

"I can't blame you; Tootie made her feelings obvious, while I just held my tongue when ever that black haired witch rejected you and made fun of you. The popular crowd would never let me be part of their clique if they knew I liked a boy like you."

With her feelings expressed in such simple terms Timmy felt so awkward for the both of them he just stared at his feet too. The blonde took a step towards Timmy and took one of his hands into hers.

"I know this isn't fair to you now that your heart lies with Tootie but I…"

Once again Timmy felt he was lying by not speaking but he didn't want to tell her he didn't like Tootie but probably her sadistic red headed sister who just happened to be six years older than him.

"Just once I wanted to…" The blonde's voice trailed off again while she stood in front of Timmy.

Suddenly the blonde girl grabbed hold of his shirt and pressed her lips up against his and caught Timmy by surprise. The kiss didn't last long but it left Timmy dumbfounded. The blonde released him and walked away before he could re act leaving Timmy to wonder why this crap always seemed to happen to him.

Timmy felt a desire to turn around and get a look at the departing blonde girl, when he did, he nearly jumped in fright. Standing five feet away from him was Vicky. There was anger on her face which happened to be completely red and her body language conveyed rage as well. Timmy felt the release of adrenaline into his blood when he realized that Vicky could have been behind for any amount of time and that she could have interpreted the unwanted kiss an infinite number of ways. Though his body wanted him to flee hence the work of his adrenal glands, Timmy had doubts that he could outrun an enraged and jealous Vicky.

With no other option Timmy stood his ground and looked over at Vicky in the strange standoff that had developed in front of his house. Vicky stood her ground as well as her breathing sped up. Timmy noticed that once again Vicky had broken away from her usual attire of green shirt and black pants. She wore a T-shirt and a particularly short pair of shorts, though Timmy thought she had the legs to pull it off.

Judging by how angry she looked Timmy knew he should be fearing for his life right now but he couldn't draw his eyes away from her. He had never noticed before but Vicky was simply stunning when she was angry. Timmy thought it was strange he had never noticed this before but he reasoned that up until now that being near an angry Vicky had necessitated that he put self preservation above any observations of her beauty.

The awkward silence continued and Timmy felt his fear intensify as he saw Vicky's hands form fists. However much of his interaction with the blonde girl Vicky had seen Timmy couldn't say but she clearly had seen the kiss and was mad as hell about it. In the interest of his physical body and even though he hate to admit his heart, he had to try and explain that he hadn't asked for the blonde's affection.

"Vicky, listen I didn't want that, I don't even know her name."

Finally breaking her silence Vicky said "That's not good enough Timmy."

Vicky moved towards him and Timmy readied himself for the pain that was too come. To his surprise she walked past him, opened his front door and went inside his home leaving his outside alone. When he had woken up this mooring he thought the day would prove eventful, but this was far too eventful for his liking.


	9. Chapter 9

"Twerp, get the hell down here!" Timmy Turner hurried down the stairs trying to avoid angering Vicky further. She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Does it really take more than thirty minutes to clean one fucking bathroom?" Timmy responded unconcerned about how she would react.

"Well when all you give me is a washcloth and no cleaners it takes awhile." Vicky slapped him on the side of the head reactively. The blow had hurt but Timmy noticed it was nothing compared to how hard she used to hit him.

"Guess what smartass now you get to scrub the kitchen floor." Knowing better than to argue Timmy turned and walked to his kitchen as he heard Vicky's maniacal laughter behind him. Strangely it was as if everything had returned to normal with Vicky being her usual sadistic self except for one thing, Timmy knew that she wasn't enjoying it.

He doubted that anyone else but himself and possibly Tootie would notice, but he was sure her current pretense was an act. This confirmed his fears about how she had taken the blondes kiss, he knew her to be the possessive type, so it only made sense that seeing her "property" being embraced by another female would enrage her.

Timmy wondered if she would act this way the whole weekend, while he feebly scrubbed away at the kitchen tile. A weekend with a false angry Vicky wasn't any more appealing than a one with a normal angry Vicky, except Timmy, thought there may be a way out of his current predicament. He conceived a plan that he thought might calm Vicky down, but it would require that Timmy say something he just wasn't prepared to admit, still an end to the chores and the return of last week's activities sounded pretty nice.

Timmy felt the odd sensation that signaled someone was standing behind him; Vicky's voice loomed above him. "When you're done in here, you can do my laundry for the week, got it?"

"Yeah" he responded trying to sound as pathetic as he could. Timmy had hoped he could guilt trip her but Vicky responded plainly "Good" before she strolled off to Timmy's couch. Although Timmy hated doing laundry he couldn't see a way out of it unless he used his plan. The course of action he envisioned was risky and guaranteed to be a little awkward but he still thought it could work.

Certain he couldn't make the tile appear any better, Timmy left the kitchen for his living room. Vicky was in her usual spot on Timmy's couch. Upon seeing him Vicky pointed at two bags by the front door. "Laundry time Twerp."

Timmy stood his ground absent mindedly, his thoughts racing. He knew there was no Time like the present but he just couldn't bring himself to do it

. "Twerp" Vicky shouted gaining Timmy's attention again. "Are you going to get to work or am I going to have to find out how many blows to the head you can take before you past out?"

Reacting instinctively to her threat, Timmy grabbed her laundry bags and headed for the laundry room without speaking a word. Timmy made it half way up the stairs before he heard Vicky mumble "bastard" under her breath.

Her voice was almost empty of the fire it usually had and it sounded to Timmy as if she was on the brink of collapse. Vicky's ruse was more thinly veiled than he had thought. Now sure his plan would work Timmy let go of the bags which tumbled down the stairs. The sound of the tumbling bags drew Vicky's attention to the staircase where she saw Timmy coming back sown towards her.

"Twerp what the hell do you…" before she could finish her sentence Timmy gently placed his hands on her head and pulled her face down near his where he kissed her on the lips for the second time. Vicky was dumbfounded at first but returned his affection after a few seconds. Timmy was surprised by his own audacity, but it felt good and the plan seemed to be working.

Breaking the kiss Timmy let go of Vicky's face before he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, unconcerned about her breasts pressing up against his body. "I… like you now Vicky."

Vicky returned his hug grabbing hold of him and resting her chin on top of his head. Letting out a small chuckle Vicky said "I won you over last weekend didn't I twerp?"

Timmy said nothing and just tightened his grasp. "Your mine Timmy Turner, so no more kissing stupid blonde valley girls got it?" Timmy looked up into her face and spoke.

"First off she kissed me and secondly I don't know her at all, like I said I don't even know her name."

"Well how did she turn up at your house then?" Vicky said with a smile on her face, showing that she no longer took the incident so seriously.

"I guess she's the stalker type like Tootie or…" A smirk formed on Timmy's face. "Or you"

Vicky immediately flicked the top of Timmy's head in reprisal. "Ow, sorry but you did take pictures of me sleeping." Timmy said in a playful tone.

Vicky lowered her head down to his and gave a kiss to his cheek, causing Timmy to blush. "I need pictures of my twerp; I don't babysit you every day of the week even if I wish I did."

Timmy buried his head up against Vicky again and spoke. "I still don't have to do your laundry do I?

" Vicky played with his hair while she answered. "No, you don't have to anymore. Why don't you watch T.V with me, O.K.?"

With the better part of the night spent on his couch Timmy Turner began to feel tired around twelve a clock. Dealing with the blonde girl and the two sisters had left him both physically and emotionally exhausted. Vicky appeared to be in the same state as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Well I've had a full day of screaming at you twerp, I'm going to bed." Vicky stood up and ascended the stairs to Timmy's room. Seeing that she had entered his room, Timmy yelled up to her.

"Uh, Vicky that's my room."

"I know that." He heard her call back, her tone perfectly nonchalant. Timmy was left sitting on the couch unsure of what to do. He had envisioned sleeping in his own bed tonight or on the couch like last weekend.

"Timmy, get up here!" Vicky called down to him. Timmy was unsure what awaited him upstairs but he felt oddly happy that he didn't have to make a decision himself. Inside his room Timmy found Vicky in his bed with her back towards the door. With Vicky lying in his bed Timmy noticed just how oversized his mattress was, it had seemed massive when he was younger but even today it was bigger than he would ever need.

"Is there something you need Vicky?" Vicky turned over so that she was facing him.

With a smile still on her face Vicky said "Just come to bed twerp."

"Oh" was all Timmy could muster in response as the situation seemed absurd. Vicky scooched back to make room for him and them patted the vacant spot beside her. For Timmy the situation could not have been more awkward, even though he had just confessed some feeling for her, Timmy couldn't fathom crawling into bed with his former arch nemesis. Still it was best not to try Vicky's patience even if she liked you.

Timmy started his approach towards his bed, but Vicky spoke up. "Umm, twerp aren't you forgetting something?"

Timidly he responded "I don't think so."

"The light moron."

"Oh, right." Timmy said before he back tracked to the switch on the wall. With a slick the room was cast in darkness. Navigating his room in darkness proved simple enough, but getting into his bed was another matter. Timmy was uncertain how much room Vicky had left him, so he crawled into bed gingerly and laid down. The sensation of something else in his bed was alien to Timmy but he found it easy enough to relax anyway.

Timmy felt a arm come across his chest and pull him backwards. Vicky's body pressed up against his while she whispered to him. "Do you like being cuddled up with your evil babysitter twerp?" "Evil?" Timmy repeated. While he certainly believed that she was evil earlier in his life, he thought it was odd that she would call herself evil.

"I remember when you were Ten you would beg your parents not to leave you alone with me and say I was evil."

"Oh, sorry about that." Timmy blurted out awkwardly.

"You didn't answer my question, Timmy." Timmy felt her hug him even harder along with kisses to his neck. With the way she was holding him and the body heat they shared Timmy; felt he would be lying if he said no.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Good, now I don't have to sleep on that damn couch every week."

Timmy lay in silence he could feel Vicky breathing on him. The proximity of her body managed to be both stressful and reassuring. A question popped into Timmy's head, he wasn't sure he wanted to ask it but he thought she might take it as a joke.

"Hey, Vicky"

"Yeah" She responded almost immediately indicating she was no closer to sleeping than he was.

"You didn't do all…this just to get a more comfortable place to sleep did you?"

Vicky said nothing in response but pulled him over onto his back. In the darkness Timmy couldn't see much but he could feel her lips against his. After a second or two he felt pull her lips away and then lay her head down on his shoulder. "No, twerp mooching your bed was just a bonus."


	10. Chapter 10

Its been a long time since I last posted so I'm sorry. After chapter nine I was really burned out on this story, so I took a break and wrote Be my Valentine twerp which allowed me to start fresh with even with the same characters. I was pleasantly surprised to see that some of the reviews for bmvt asked about weekends, so I have to say that if it wasn't for those guys this chapter wouldn't have been posted anytime soon. One last thing, to AriXAmi I "borrowed" your idea or took your suggestion from your review. However you put it I used your idea and I would feel messed up if I didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

><p>When Timmy first woke up he was in the semi conscious state where nothing in life is certain; His name, his friends, what he had done the previous day, all were a blur as his mind readjusted to consciousness. It was in this condition that Timmy first saw Vicky lying in bed next to him. Years of fearing and actively avoiding her, had conditioned Timmy to view her the same way a mouse views a cat. Without the knowledge of what had happened between them in the last week floating around in his mind, Timmy reacted instinctively, by shuffling his body back away from her. This caused him to fall out of his bed and hit the floor, sending a loud thud throughout the house.<p>

Vicky mumbled "Keep it down twerp." and then drifted back to sleep.

Waking up to find Vicky lying inches away from him had triggered a fight or flight response in Timmy. He remembered why she was there shortly after and was even happy about it, but now he found that his heart was beating so fast that there was no way he could fall back asleep. Timmy decided that now that he was awake he might as well go have some breakfast.

The door bell rang as Timmy made his way downstairs, he didn't know what time it was but it felt like it was too early for someone to be knocking on his door. Somewhat irritated Timmy moved to his door and flung it open. Tootie was standing in his front step, her arms were crossed and she wore an indignant look on her face. Her demeanor was oddly reminiscent of Vicky; it was one of the few times Timmy could remember seeing any resemblance between the two sisters.

"So, Timmy I had an interesting conversation with Veronica."

Timmy thought the name over and eventually connected it to the blonde girl that visited his house yesterday and caused him to nearly have his head cut off by Vicky. The fact that Tootie and Veronica were speaking to each other made Timmy Nervous.

"Oh, what did she have to say?"

"Well she told me about how she spoke with you yesterday and then she congratulated me for me landing you as a boyfriend, she said I deserved you more than she did."

Timmy's heart rate stayed up, he knew he was in trouble, he didn't exactly know how yet, but knew that this situation was only going to get worse. Timmy only hoped that Vicky didn't wake up anytime soon.

"The funny thing is Timmy, were not in a relationship so I don't know where she would have gotten that idea, do you?"

The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable so Timmy knew to tread lightly. "See, Tootie the thing is…" Timmy mumbled before Tootie began speaking again, evidently her question had been rhetorical.

"I told Veronica the truth, unlike you, that we weren't together. She seemed to be upset that you would lie to her like that."

Timmy was beginning to really regret not correcting Veronica's assumption about him and Tootie on Friday. It didn't take a genius to see that Timmy was on the precipice of a very bad situation, his tired mind cranked away at the new set of variables Toottie had given him. Tootie was angry with him and she had told him Veronica was upset with him, which meant that he could be hearing from her too. If Vicky woke up and saw that Tootie was here it would be bad. If Veronica came back today and Vicky caught sight of her there would be blood spilled no two ways about it.

A sniffling sound broke Timmy's train of thought; Tootie was trying and failing to hold back tears. "Timmy, Veronica isn't the only one who's upset with you right now. It really hurts that you think so little of my feelings for you, that you would use them in lie."

The crushing guilt that Tootie's presence always caused Timmy hit him with ten times the force it normally did. Timmy never meant for anything like this to happen, especially to Tootie.

"Listen Tootie, I'm really sorry but I never said you and I were together. Veronica saw us walking together at school and she thought we were an item. I would have told her the truth but…she never gave me the chance."

Timmy realized that it was not telling the whole truth to a girl that had caused this debacle, but telling Tootie that Veronica had kissed him would only make Tootie feel worse.

"You like have to be kidding."

Tootie turned around and Timmy looked past her to see Veronica standing in front of his house.

"You think you're going to win him over with crying, you're such a loser."

Veronica spoke in her usual obnoxious valley girl accent that was strangely absent the previous day, (Totally, not the author covering his own ass) and she had an agitated look on her face that was becoming more and more common with the women around Timmy.

Tootie spoke with tears still rolling down her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you said I deserved him."

"That was like before you told me you two weren't together."

With a triumphant tone in her voice tootie said "Well, I got here first. Me and Timmy are already discussing our future together."

Timmy could only ask "What?" in disbelief, neither girl listened to him.

"I can't believe how totally oblivious you are, he doesn't like you. Get out of my way; I've got a date with Timmy."

"Over my dead body" Tootie shouted as she took a step towards Veronica.

"If like that's how you want it then fine." Within an instant the fight was on, Veronica was bigger but Tootie had her sister's temper which meant she would never back down. Timmy watched in disbelief as the two girls wrestled each other, one girl would pin the other to the ground and rain down punches only for the positions to be reversed a few seconds later. Vicky finally woke and up came to the front door yawning.

"What's going on here Timmy?"

"Your sister and that girl from yesterday are fighting over me."

Vicky started laughing, obviously quite amused by the bloodshed happening in front of her. Timmy had thought that Vicky would attack either of the girls on sight but since they were doing it themselves she seemed content to watch.

"I don't suppose you're going to help your little sister?"

"Why would I do that?"

Vicky made sure the other two girls weren't looking before she moved close to Timmy and whispered into his ear. "She wants to make you hers, and I won't allow anyone to take my Timmy away from me."

She gave Timmy a peck to the cheek before she distanced herself from him. Timmy felt exited shivers run through his body, for a brief moment he lost himself thinking about the red headed girl next to him. Screams of pain and frustration broke Timmy's trance, the fight between Tootie and veronica was still ongoing. Feeling at least partially responsible for the brawl taking place on his front yard; Timmy spoke up.

"Can you guys please stop fighting?"

Tootie who had Veronica pinned under her shouted back. "No, not until you decide which one of us you want!"

Veronica shoved Tootie off of her and sat up before she spoke "Yeah, you decide Timmy so I don't have to fight this loser anymore."

After an exasperated sigh Timmy spoke "You can't make me choose."

Both girls looked at Timmy and spoke in unison. "Yes we can!"

Dumbfounded Timmy simply stared back at the girls in disbelief. "Yeah, umm fuck this." Timmy said before he closed his front door.

Vicky started laughing again "That was great twerp."

Timmy turned towards his kitchen but was halted when Vicky grabbed hold of him and hugged him from behind. Vicky wrapped her arms around his chest and Timmy could feel her breath on his neck.

Teasingly Vicky asked "Don't you like either of them? Is that why you didn't choose a girl?"

"I did choose a girl, I chose you." Vicky tightened her hold on Timmy to the point that it nearly hurt him.

"Aw, that's so cheesy its cute twerp." Timmy felt a kiss to his cheek before Vicky let go of him. "Come on Timmy let's get something to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

I really dropped the ball on updating this story in a timely fashion. I'm sorry, you guys deserve better.

* * *

><p>Breakfast with Vicky was the same awkward but exciting experience Timmy had learned to expect from being near her. Timmy knew her better than anyone in the world but casual conversation was still difficult. So Timmy sat and ate in silence as Vicky sat down across from him and flashed him a devilish grin before she began to eat as well. With neither Timmy or Vicky speaking the Turner house was quiet; quiet enough that Tootie and Veronica could still be heard arguing outside.<p>

"You're like such a nerdy little loser!"

"Yeah, well at least I can speak without using the word like in every sentence."

"So?" Timmy spoke up trying to ignore the fight he still felt responsible for.

"Did you do anything interesting this week?"

"You mean besides blackmailing children into doing my chores?" Vicky asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well, nothing really …except I found this."

Vicky reached into one of her pockets and dumped a small black object on the kitchen table. Timmy examined the object more closely and found that it was a black butterfly knife with the blade in between the handles.

"Remember it?" Vicky asked.

"No should I?"

"That's the knife that asshole tried to stab me with a few weeks ago, the one you saved me from."

Timmy, blushed a little, the way Vicky had worded it made it sound like Timmy was a hero, which he didn't believe he was.

"I found it on the street yesterday a few seconds before I found that blonde girl all over you. You're lucky I didn't use it against you then; I was so pissed at you.

"Well if you didn't use it against me then why did you keep it?"

"I wanted it as a memento of when my twerp protected me plus you know me I can't say no to a weapon."

"Right." Timmy forced out like what Vicky had just said was normal.

The sound of someone fiddling with the front door became audible; to Timmy's horror he thought Tootie or Veronica had forced their way into his house. When the door was opened however it wasn't Tootie or Veronica in the doorway but Mr. Turner. "Timmy, Vicky, were back."

Vicky quickly snatched up the knife she had left on the kitchen table before she got up to greet the Turners in their living room. It was only Saturday and Timmy's parents weren't supposed to be home till Sunday. Timmy didn't know why his parents had come home early but he had it admit that for the first time in his life he was unhappy to see them home while Vicky was watching him.

Timmy left the kitchen for his living room; by the time he got there his mother had entered the house as well. Vicky was speaking in the same preposterously happy and fake voice she always used for the Turners. Timmy could tell she wasn't happy to see them like she used to be; ordinarily Vicky was overjoyed to see the people that paid her huge sums of cash but things had changed between Timmy and her.

Mrs. Turner reached into her purse and withdrew a large was of bills which she handed to Vicky. Taking and pocketing the money, Vicky took one final look at Timmy before she left the Turner home. Mr. and Mrs. Turner turned their attention from the babysitter to their child. Mrs. Turner was the first to speak.

"Timmy, we've got a surprise for you."

"What, you're sending me to military school?

" Timmy didn't really want to give his parents attitude but they're early arrival had put him in a foul mood. This time Mr. Turner spoke. "Nope, even better we finally decided that your right. You are too old for a babysitter."

"What?" Timmy squeaked out with the realization that something bad was happening.

Timmy's father spoke again. "You've been saying it for years and your finally old enough that we think your right."

The urge to protest nearly overpowered Timmy but he managed to control himself. A complete reversal in his opinion towards Vicky would rouse the suspicions of his parents. The last thing he wanted to do was to give his parents a reason to think there was something going on between him and Vicky. Though he knew that he should try to sound happy, Timmy barely managed to raise his voice above a whisper when he spoke. "Good."

Having nothing else to say to his parents Timmy went to his room to think his situation over. Without the guise of babysitting him, it was unlikely that he would see Vicky any longer let alone ever be alone with her. If Timmy's parents continued their weekly getaways, which he believed they would. That gave him free time to see Vicky, but between Timmy's friends and Vicky's little sister, Timmy found it hard to believe they could ever get together without someone noticing. Despite his wishes Timmy resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't see Vicky anymore, the girl he found it difficult to go a minute without thinking about.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is boys and girls, chapter 12. Hopefully this makes up for the crap fest I called chapter 11.

* * *

><p>Though Timmy had never liked school, the current school week had proven to be even more difficult than usual. After finding out that his parents would no longer hire Vicky as his babysitter Timmy fell into a depression that carried over into the next week. His depression made it hard to be pleasant to his friends and he found himself snapping at them even though he held nothing against them. Tootie too had grown more difficult to deal with. It wasn't that Timmy had begun to dislike her, on the contrary he saw her as one of the only connections to Vicky he had left. It was that the skirmish between her and Veronica last weekend had grown into an all out war.<p>

Tootie was more intelligent than Veronica but was still at a disadvantage as Veronica had many popular and powerful friends. Veronica used all the influence she had with the popular clique to make Tootie's life miserable. Much to Timmy and Tootie's dismay Veronica was succeeding and nearly every day Tootie came running to her beloved Timmy for a shoulder to cry on. This wasn't lost on Veronica who wasn't going to let Tootie get near Timmy if she couldn't. Nearly every time Tootie came to Timmy, Veronica would show up as well and a repeat of last week's fight would ensure. As before each girl would try to lure him to their side, But Timmy knew better than to pick sides; even if he was somewhat sympathetic to Tootie.

Outside of school Timmy's situation hadn't improved either. Coming home to an empty house was odd to him and Timmy didn't notice till now but having someone to come home to even if it was before Vicky had started to be nice to him, was reassuring. Now when he came home from school, the house was empty, no parents, no Vicky, no…part of Timmy swore that there used to be other people waiting for him at home, but no matter how hard he tried he could never remember who they were.

Timmy opened his front door after another Friday at school. After being told that Vicky wouldn't be watching over him anymore, Timmy knew that the next weekend would be difficult. In the last two weeks Timmy had warmed up to Vicky and now he found himself alone he really missed the evil red heads company.

Without anything better to do Timmy sat down on the couch in his living room and began to watch T.V. Channel surfing proved to be useless until he found a movie. The movie, Loose cannon cop who doesn't play by the rules, was something he had seen before. Timmy remembered liking the movie when he was ten, watching it now he couldn't say why. Between the cringe inducing dialogue and the main characters ability to subvert the laws of physics Timmy found it difficult to stay interested.

Giving up on television, Timmy went up to his room in a desperate attempt to avoid his boredom and depression. Timmy knew that the chances of finding something to entertain himself were slim but he had nothing better to do. In his room Timmy found all the toys his parents had given him when he was younger, as well as a few books they had given to him more recently. Timmy had never been fond of reading and more often than not the books lost out to the high-tech zeal of his V-cube. The idea of playing his V-cube had occurred to Timmy but he was sick of all his games and he didn't have the money for a new one. Strangely he remembered that never being a problem when he was younger.

Turning away from his V-cube in frustration, Timmy walked towards his bed only to have his foot bump into something. Looking down he saw that it was his magic nine ball. Out of sheer boredom Timmy picked up the old toy and decided to ask it a question. "Will I ever see Vicky again?"

Timmy gave the ball a shake and then peered through the window into the murky water. The die with the answers floated up to the top with a simple answer. "Don't bet on it."

The answer was not something Timmy wanted to see even if it was only a toy. The frustration and anger that had hounded Timmy for a week finally boiled over and he threw the ball against the wall as hard as he could. The ball collided with the wall and broke into two halves. Much to Timmy's surprise no liquid fell spilled out. Instead the two halves fell to the floor bone dry. Timmy approached the broken toy to investigate but a bright light shot out from the ball. Moments later the light was replaced by two small childlike figures that managed to float above the floor. For a short time Timmy stared in bewilderment, unsure of what he was looking at. Then all at once his memories came rushing back.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy shouted as he rushed across the room to embrace his godparents. All three met in the center of the room in a group hug. "I missed you guys so much."

Only now did Timmy understand why he had been so depressed and why he had felt like he was missing some of his memories.

"Why did you guys leave me?" Timmy felt bad asking that especially so soon after seeing them again, but he had to know why. Even now that he felt happier than ever had; part of him still felt betrayed. Wanda as always was the one that spoke up for the hard questions. "We didn't want to sport, it was Jorgen's decision. He came to us one night after you were asleep and told us you were too old. Within minutes we were reassigned to a new god child."

"I hate Jorgen" Was all Timmy could say in response.

"Don't be too hard on him sport. He might seem to be mean but he really just wants what's best for children, besides he gave you back to us."

The fact that Jorgen changed his mind intrigued Timmy. "Not that I care but now that you guys are back but why would Jorgen give you guys back after taking you away?"

Wanda spoke again as Cosmo hovered in space picking his nose. "We don't know why, he just came back to us three weeks later and said the situation with you had changed. We didn't ask what had happened because we were so happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you guys too."

"So Timmy" Wanda asked. "How was life without us?"

Timmy was about to explain how miserable it had made his life till Cosmo interrupted. "This is boring can we get to the wishing already?"

Timmy couldn't help but smile, it had been too long since he had last been subject to Cosmo's wishes. "Sure I guess I could come up with some wishes."

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands in unison; the magical instruments glowed with energy awaiting the wish. Though he had a nearly limitless amount of possible wishes floating around in his head, Timmy only cared about one. "I wish Vicky was my babysitter again."

Cosmo and Wanda gave Timmy an odd look but granted the wish anyway. "Why would you wish for that" Asked the green haired fairy who was obviously confused.

"Remember it was because of her that I got you guys in the first place and besides with Vicky around do you think Jorgen is going to take you away any time soon?" Both Cosmo and Wanda nodded their heads in understanding.

Timmy felt bad about not telling the whole truth to Cosmo and Wanda but he figured they would learn the truth about him and Vicky soon enough. Seconds later the phone rang; temporarily taking him away from the euphoria of having his god parents again. "Hello" Said Timmy as he answered the phone.

"Timmy its Mom, Your father and I are going away this weekend, so we asked Vicky to watch over you for the weekend. She'll be over in a few minutes." Timmy's heart leapt when he heard his mother say Vicky was coming and the joy he felt from the return of his fairies only intensified at learning that he would see Vicky again.

Trying his best to sound unhappy about Vicky to his mother, Timmy spoke in a subdued tone "Okay, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie we'll see you Monday." Timmy hung the phone up and turned back to face his godparents. Cosmo and Wanda returned the smile that was fixed upon his face.

"Oh, Twerp!" Timmy heard called out from the first floor causing his heart rate to spike and the hair to stand up on the back of his neck. Clearly Vicky hadn't needed more than a couple seconds to get to the Turner home. Timmy noticed that the way Vicky called out to him was a lot like the way Tootie did; though Tootie never managed to sound both feminine and vicious at the same time like her older sister.

Without bothering to think it through Timmy left his room and headed down stairs. He didn't know if Cosmo and Wanda would wait in his room or if they were already following him in disguise. It made little difference to Timmy as he doubted he could keep what had happened between him and Vicky a secret for very long.

Timmy had expected to find Vicky waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs but instead he found nothing. This was something of a surprise to Timmy; he could have sworn he had heard her. Taking a look around his first floor Timmy found no one. Now thoroughly confused, Timmy moved to his front door to take a look outside only to have someone grab him from behind when he opened the door.

"You always gave up too easy twerp."

Vicky had somehow gotten behind Timmy, which was typical for her; the red head had always been sneaky, in more ways than one. Tightening her hold on him, Vicky pulled him into a hug from behind. When Vicky spoke he could feel her breath on his neck.

"I don't know why your idiot parents changed their minds, but I'm glad they did. Because the only thing better than getting to see my twerp is getting paid to see my twerp."

Vicky followed her words by planting a kiss on Timmy's right cheek causing Timmy to feel the familiar rush of blood going to his face. Intimacy with Vicky still left Timmy feeling awkward but he didn't care as he was happy just to see her again. Timmy closed his front door before he squirmed his way out of Vicky's grasp and turned to face her. Now that she was able to look Timmy in the eye, Vicky asked a simple question. "Did you miss me?"

Timmy's only answer was to lean forward and press his lips against hers, Vicky responded by grabbing Timmy's shirt and pulling him into her again. Breaking the kiss, Vicky flashed Timmy a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." Taking hold of his hand' Vicky led him to the couch in the Turners living room. "I'm watching T.V twerp and you watching with me."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" asked Timmy as Vicky nestled up against him on the couch.

"No, twerp you really don't." Timmy could only smile in response as there wasn't anywhere else in the world he wanted to be right then.

* * *

><p>That's it I'm done with this story. Timmy got his fairies back and Vicky is back in his life for good. That may not seem like the best end to the story but I cant take this story further. The last four chapters have been extremely difficult for me to write and its gotten to the point where making it any longer would turn it into a bigger piece of crap than it already is. Someday I think I'll ad an epilogue of sorts but it wont be a normal chapter. Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed, you guys made me feel just a little less weird by showing me I'm not the only TimmyVicky fan out there. Thanks to you guys I think I'll be writing Timmy/Vicky stories for a long time to come. One last thing, to poof fans I'm sorry he's not in this but I've been an FOP fan for a long time and part of me still wishes seasons six and seven never happened.


End file.
